


Tokyo Squirrel

by KisaTM



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Animal AU, Anthropomorphic, Gen, I'm drawing them on my tumblr, Kaneki is the Squirrel King!, POVs, kind of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 01:56:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6265120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KisaTM/pseuds/KisaTM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tokyo Ghoul, but they are animals. Starts off with Shiro Kaneki, will probably end with Yami Kaneki. Just doing this for fun. Also Hide is silly and Arima's booty is pretty!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Outside

"Kaneki! Kaneki!" A blond chipmunk chirped at the window. His name is Hide, he apparently fell in something called bleach, that's why his fur is a weird colour. He's always coming to the window by my cage. I think he's quite silly. "Look at how many nuts I can fit in my mouth!"

Hide's always chirping about something he saw, or what he thinks he saw, or simply just to make noise. When the window is closed he just makes silly faces and taps on the glass to get my attention. It took awhile for him to realize you can't walk through the magical force field, as he calls it. Hide is silly.

"Loofth! Kunokie!" Hide's cheeks were puffed out and some sunflower seeds were falling out of his mouth. He's gotten into my treat bag, before. At least he know they are mine. The silly chipmunk spits out the seeds with a dopey smile on his face. "Did you see?! Did you see? I can fit uh... About a zillion!"

"Hide, I don't think that's a real number." I chirp back. "Besides you only had twelve sunflower seeds in your mouth, they aren't even nuts."

"Oh, look at me!" Hide mocks. "I'm a squirrel that can math! Look at me in a big wire nest I never leave!"

"Hide you know I can't get out of here." I retort. Honestly, I can't believe he forgets how cages work everytime I explain them. "I have to wait until a human comes and lets me out."

"I don't see why you can't just do it yourself." Hide huffs. "Is it like that magic force field that randomly appears when I visit? I hate that, especially I just want to have a snack with you."

"Kind of." I shrug. "The cage has a thing called a lock. I don't know how it works though."

"I can help!" Oh great, Rize. She's one of the human's white mice, he keeps in a cage a few feet away. I used to like her, but she can be a bit too aggressive. "I know how to open the cage your in!"

"Rize..." I huff, damn mouse.

"Here!." She goes to my cage's door and lifts a bit of metal. She moves it and I hear a familiar click. "See, easy. I can't believe I never thought about it before."

"Rize, this isn't a good idea." I was a bit worried. "If the human gets back he's going to be angry."

"Awe, come on Kaneki!" Hide chirped excited. "I can show you this new place we can bury these nuts!"

"Sunflower seeds." I reminded him. An adventure outside might be nice. I haven't walked on the grass outside since the human brought me inside. "I don't know, Hide..."

"Your such a sour puss." Rize squeaked. "I for one, am going to say goodbye to this place!"

She turned tail and scampered off.

"Come on Kaneki, it'll be fun!" Hide ran around on the window sil. "Kan-en-ki! Kan-en-ki! Kan-en-ki!"

"Will you shut up?!" A voice called from outside. I walked over to the edge of the sil with silly Hide, and see a white rabbit glaring up at us. She seems annoyed. "Goddamn Chipmunk, fucking chirping all the goddamn time! You're going to get Animal Control out here if you don't fucking quit!"

"Sorry!" Hide blushed. The rabbit rolled her eyes and hopped off. "Kaneki, come on. We will be back before the force field comes back. I promise!"

"Hide, you don't know that." I shook my head. "Humans are weird, he might come back and close the window at anytime."

"If the human really is so important, why does he leave you in a wire nest all day?" Hide asked. "If I were a human, I'd let you go anywhere you wanted. Not keep you locked up."

"Hey, I get free food, and water in there." I cross my arms. "Besides the reason it's lock is so I don't get hurt."

"Hurt? What's going to hurt you?" Hide snorted. "Eto is also stuck in a wire nest."

"But, Neki isn't." I reminded him of the human's cat. "Did you see what happened to Yamamori? The human said he still can't find the head."

"All the more reason you should get out of here." Hide told me. "Dude, the human died you hair pure white. A weird colour for a flying squirrel isn't it?"

"It'll go away. Human's dye their hair all the time." I grab my tail and look at the snowy fur. If I look closer to my skin I can see the back hairs growing. "After this winter, I'll be my normal colour. And should I remind you, yellow isn't a normal colour for a chipmunk."

"That was the scariest part of my life!" Hide gasped. "That burned! It was if my body was on fire! Like how my uncle Fred was, when those two humans caught him! I only turned yellow, but you're white!"

"It didn't hurt too badly..." I thought about the paste that was put on me. It stung, but eventually I got used to it. Then again I couldn't clean it off or move much at the time.

"All I'm saying, is possibly the human doesn't like you." Hide sighed. "And before he eats you, you might want to live a little. You can't just keep stuck in your wire nest all your life!"

"...I, I guess..." I look over a the inviting trees. How would real bark feel? Can I really go anywhere? Maybe, just for a little bit. "Okay, as long as we are back before the window is closed."

"Sweet!" Hise smiled and hopped onto the lawn. "Let's go, Kaneki!"

With a glance back, I glided after my excited friend to see the world he calls "Home".


	2. Yes, I are 'Kitty'

Ah, the sun is shining and the air is clean. I stretch out as I exit my burrow. Today I think I'll take a simple walk around the park. Hopefully that nice human that calls herself Granny is out there today, maybe she'll give her 'Kitty' a treat.

"Hey, Arima!" I look up, oh. It's that bat. Furuta I think. "Guess what I saw today!"

"What?" I sigh, I don't really like being talked to. I rather just go out, find something to eat, and go back to my burrow.

"I found a kit that looks like you!" Furuta dropped down from the tree. "You know he also came from that human cave that you ran away from. Maybe he's yours?"

"A kit?" The human Furuta talks about is a former doctor, that now runs an animal testing lab. I was born there, but I was more of a pet then subject since I'm albino. I ran away when the doctor planned on removing my scent glands and give me to his litter mate's cub. I hated that little female human, so I left as soon as I found out. "I never bred..."

"Well, you don't know what humans do!" Furuta shrugged. "One moment they leave a bunch of food out, the next you're being chased around the room with a stick! I'm certain that it's your kit, you smell similar."

"It smelled like a skunk?" I asked. Of course I only smell bad when angry, or startled, or scared... Though it never bothers me, I know lots of others don't like it and avoid the smell, so I try to stay calm. I learned that humans are more willing to be nice to me if they think I'm a cat. "Are you sure they weren't just sprayed?"

"No, I'm not talking about that smell." Furuta shook his head. "I mean like when you were there. Slightly like hay, but more like one of those human caves were sick or hurt humans go to."

"A hospital?" My former human used to take me to the human vet office, he called a hospital when I was a kit and couldn't spray yet. It smelled unlike anything I smelled before, but the humans called it 'clean'. I never noticed I had this smell.

"Yeah!" Furuta nodded. "A hospital cave! Look, Arima, I know you're a guy so you shouldn't really care, but if this kit is your's wouldn't you like to meet him? Maybe you could teach him something. It didn't look like he had his mom around. Wouldn't you feel bad if your son is abandoned?"

"I... I guess." I thought about it. Fruit bats live in large groups, so Furuta's concern for young is normal. I couldn't care if this kit lived or died, he would just be competition, but I hadn't seen a female anywhere close. Besides if this kit is young enough to still need a mother, I should find him somewhere suitable to be raised.

"Well, when you decide if you're interested, I'll lead you over to him." Furuta sighed and flew away.

I guess I should find someone willing to look after this kit then... I wonder if Granny is out today. 'Kitty' is hungry after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Arima is one of very few words, and thoughts. And yes I'm using this as an excuse for writing a very short chapter.


	3. Weird Cat

"Yaow! Yaow! Yaow!" She's doing it again... For the love of.

"Akira!" I finally bark at the long haired feline. "Can you please quit, we are both going to wake the humans!"

"Amon, my father was run over by a car!" She hisses. Honestly it was her old man's fault for chasing that sparrow across that street. It's not like I could do anything, I was tied up at the time. "Can't you has some kind of heart?"

"Akira, I liked your father as much as you did." I get up off my bed and walk over to my feline friend. "But, he was getting old. You knew one day he wasn't going to wake up."

"Amon... I lived with him since I was a kitten." Akira sighed looking out the window. She looks so pretty in the moon light. "It's just hard to let go."

"I thought cats didn't care, that much." I put my paws up on the window sil and look outside. Wait? Is that another cat? "Uh, Akira? Do you see that?"

"Hmm?" Akira yawned. "What? The Tom?"

"Uh, yeah." I nod. "Sh-should I scare him off? He is in our yard."

"Fine... Whatever." She stretched and jumped down. "I'm not getting it trouble if you wake the humans though."

I quickly run out of the room and down the hall to the porch. I go through the door as fast as I could. Why did I have to be so big now? It was only awhile ago I could get through this with ease, so I'm going to have to wake up my humans...

"Hey! Hey! Hey!" I bark and growl at this intruder. "Go away! Go away!"

"Huh?!" This strange cat turns around. It's tail twitches and it does a hand stand. The hell? Oh, human, what is that smell?

"Get out!" I bark louder.

"Back off!" The cat screeched.

"!?" This fucking thing just pee on me? Oh, oh, oh, fuck I-I'm going to puke. Why! Why does this smell this bad? The fuck is happening!

"Arima-san?" For the love of humans, what is on me? Now a chipmunk is chittering, damnit! Get this smell off of me. "Ha, ha, ha, ha! Amon-san got sprayed! Oh, lord this is the best! You should have stayed in your nest Amon-san! Ha, ha, aha ah!"

"This isn't funny Hide!" Damned blond rodent. He started coming into our yard last summer, I would chase him around form time to time, but right now it wasn't my priority. "What the hell!"

"You know this canine?" The weird cat was suddenly calm. "I thought he was going to attack..."

"Oh, yeah." Stupid chipmunk won't stop laughing at my misery. "He lives with that white cat, I told you about. Over protective mutt, this one."

"Okay, what the hell are you and what did you spray on me?" I was getting frustrated. "My humans are going to be very angry with me!"

"Hmm?" The weird cat cocked his head to the side. "Have you ever met a skunk before?"

"A skunk?" What are those again?

"Don't worry Amon, you don't smell that bad." The skunk shrugged. "Just roll around in a different smell for awhile, my spray will fade within a few weeks."

"A few weeks?" I yell. "I can't be with my humans if I smell this bad! I don't want that many baths! A-and my job! I can't go into work smelling like this!"

"Well, you don't need to insult me." The skunk turned away. "If it's that bad, I'm sure your humans know how to get rid of it."

With that the skunk waddled away back into the bushes.

"Awe, come on Arima-san." Hide shook his head with his goofy smile following him. "I'm sure Amon-san is just surprised. I think you smell great!"

"You can't smell though Hide." I sigh.

"Amon!" Damnit, my humans. "Bad dog! Back inside... Oh, god! Dad! I think Amon was sprayed by a skunk!"

"What? Dear lord!" Great, stupid skunk, I'm in trouble. "Get the hose and tomato juice."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Amon's a Great Dane puppy. :3


End file.
